


curiosity killed the cat

by mizcrameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Slurs against lesbians, Smut, angst with no resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: Aquaria thought she hit the jackpot when she found out her new roommate at college, Brianna, is a lesbian. Now she has someone to hook up with, but when Brianna finds out about her 'experiment,' their relationship will never be the same.





	curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i didn't write crameron, omg. here's 4.2k words of fluff, smut, and angst with a happy ending for brianna, but not so much for aquaria.

College was a new experience. Coming from a small town, Brianna hoped she could have a fresh start. A new beginning, away from the homophobic assholes who harassed her, beat her, and tried to run her out of town. Living in Alabama, she was used to it. But she was tired of being called a ‘disgusting dyke’ while walking down the street, so she was very careful with her choice of school. She looked at multiple reviews and even reached out to students to find out just how accepting the schools actually were. After months of searching, she finally found the one. It was in New York, so she would have to move away from her family and her friends.

 

The application process took too long for comfort, but within a few months, she was all set, even scoring a couple scholarships from her comparably high GPA and test scores. Packing was a bitch, as she had to make the 15-hour journey with all her belongings in the back of the van. She decided to pack somewhat light, opting to purchase the rest of her necessities once she arrived in the city. A couple of days before move-in, she said goodbye to her parents and left for New York.

She had decided to move in early, hoping to beat the rush of students. She took her time making the bed with her baby pink sheets and setting her belongings on top of the dresser and desk. The closet luckily had plenty of room for the large amount of clothing she ended up bringing. The last touch was a beautiful lesbian flag she had purchased online. She wanted to share that part of herself with the world now that she knew it was safe. She could finally breathe a sigh of relief. She was free.

Her roommate wasn’t there yet, so once she was all done decorating, Brianna decided to go explore the campus. She replaced her sweats and t-shirt with a nice pink dress, pulling her long, blonde hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing her bag and her room keys, she set off to wander around. She didn’t talk to many people, instead looking at the buildings and sculptures, and at one point grabbing a bite to eat. She didn’t return back to the room for a few hours, but when she did, the other side of the room was no longer empty.

There was a tall, skinny girl with long, black hair standing with her back to Brianna, but once she heard the door, she turned around. She had a bright smile on her face as she introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Aquaria!” she told Brianna cheerfully, pulling her in for a hug. Brianna’s head only came to Aquaria’s shoulders, so in her eyes, it was the perfect hug. It only lasted for a moment, though, and then she remembered she still hadn’t said anything else.

“Oh, um, I’m Brianna,” she introduced herself, smoothing her dress where it had wrinkled a bit in the hug. She took a chance to look over the girl, who was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a red off-the-shoulder top that matched the girl’s red lipstick. She was going to be okay with this pairing, she decided.

Aquaria’s side of the room was a lot of black and red, with a bunch of makeup sitting out on the dresser. It contrasted with Brianna’s pastel side, but somehow it worked. Aquaria was also checking out Brianna’s side, taking note of the flag on the wall and her abundant amount of hair products.

“So, uh, are you going to the party tonight?” Brianna finally spoke, realizing they were silent for some time. She couldn’t help but notice how the girl’s gaze kept lingering on certain parts of her, like her lips, breasts, and ass. She admittedly adjusted her posture so her breasts would look fuller, testing to see if it made Aquaria notice them more. It did.

“Oh, the one at the edge of campus? Yeah, I was going to go. Wanna go together?” Aquaria responded casually, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest. Everything she did was effortless, it seemed. Brianna didn’t know if she was attracted to her or if she wanted to be her, in all honesty. She knew she’d find out, though, if they were going to be hanging out at the party together.

-

The pair walked the ten-minute walk to the edge of the college campus, their hands brushing against each other every so often but neither of them mentioning it. They made small talk, about how Aquaria lived in New York all her life and wanted to do fashion, and Brianna came from conservative Alabama and wanted to do journalism. Brianna talked about the struggle of being gay in her town, and Aquaria seemed to understand, but she got oddly quiet when sexuality was brought up. Brianna couldn’t help but wonder why.

Once they got to the party, Aquaria started drinking immediately. Brianna was more slow, taking a few sips now and then. She had to actually take a drink from Aquaria at one point in fear of her drinking too much and getting alcohol poisoning. A few drinks later and Aquaria was sitting up on the kitchen counter, trying to pull Brianna’s body closer to hers.

“I saw your flag in the room,” Aquaria told her, putting her hands on Brianna’s shoulders to pull her closer. Brianna gave in and stepped forward, between Aquaria’s legs. “I’ve never actually been with a girl, but you’re  _ really _ cute and I kinda wanna kiss you,” she continued, running her fingers over Brianna’s lips.

Brianna couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re drunk, Aquaria,” she accused, raising an eyebrow. The other girl pouted and pushed herself off the counter, walking in a perfectly straight line to try to prove she was not, in fact, drunk. Brianna huffed a quiet laugh, actually surprised with how well the girl could handle her alcohol.

Aquaria climbed back up on the counter and wasted no time pulling Brianna back to her, crashing their lips together. Aquaria tasted like alcohol and Brianna could feel the heat radiating from her. Brianna’s hands traveled to the dark-haired girl’s thighs, rubbing them and shivering when she felt her skin through one of the holes in the denim. Now Aquaria’s tongue was pushing inside Brianna’s mouth and it sent a jolt throughout her entire body. She wasn’t even drunk, but she felt like she was getting drunk on Aquaria.

They only broke apart when another student entered the kitchen and Aquaria quickly pushed Brianna off of her, covering her mouth in case her lipstick was messed up. The student paid them no mind, but Brianna definitely noticed. The blonde held up her phone to see herself and fixed her own lipstick before taking a sip from her cup again. The mood was ruined at this point, as Aquaria looked sad and ashamed sitting up on that counter.

-

That night, Brianna and Aquaria didn’t return to their room until past one in the morning. Aquaria groaned as she sat down and began the lengthy process of removing her heavy makeup. Brianna turned away from the girl as she changed into something more comfortable. She could feel Aquaria staring through the mirror at her back as she removed her bra and put on a comfortable shirt. By the time she had finished changing into her pajamas and put her hair up in a messy bun, Aquaria was done taking off her makeup. Brianna learned that night that Aquaria likes to sleep in only a bra and panties. Oh, god.

“Good night,” Brianna called out, turning out the lights and climbing into bed. She was scrolling through her instagram feed when she heard Aquaria’s voice.

“Can you come to my bed?” Aquaria asked, voice quiet and almost shy-sounding. Brianna bit her lip, considering the offer. After a moment she gave in and got out from under her covers, walking over to the girl’s bed. It was dark, but she noticed she was touching herself over her panties. “Can you eat me out?” the dark-haired girl whined, head falling back against the pillow.

Brianna was shocked at the request, mouth actually gaping a bit. “Are- are you sure?” she stammered over her words, earning an impatient moan from Aquaria, who had now slipped her hand inside the fabric.

“Yes, I’m not a virgin, I just haven’t ever done it with a girl,” Aquaria explained, an annoyed tone in her voice as she just wanted someone to fuck her. Brianna had to think about it for a second, but it only took her a few seconds to make her decision. The girl was cute, and she seemed interested. It wouldn’t hurt.

Brianna climbed up on the bed, hooking her fingers in the waistband of Aquaria’s panties before pulling them down her thighs. She started kissing at her hips, slowly making her way downward before Aquaria spoke again. “Just do it already, I don’t need that foreplay shit,” Aquaria told her, lifting her hips to try to get closer to Brianna’s mouth.

Brianna went straight in, her tongue moving skillfully around the girl’s clit. Aquaria had a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her moans since the walls were pretty thin. As Brianna ate her out, she couldn’t help but notice the girl’s abnormal behavior. Brianna was looking up at her, but she refused to meet her eyes. She was whining, but she wasn’t saying anything. Usually she had girls screaming, her name, so that was unusual for her. There was one thing certain, though - she gave her a good orgasm. Aquaria’s muscles clenched around Brianna’s tongue as the girl rode out her orgasm.

Brianna pulled the girl’s panties back up for her, moving up to try to kiss her lips again, only to be rejected by an outstretched hand. “I’m tired, kiss me tomorrow,” Aquaria mumbled, rolling over to face the wall. Brianna was confused and almost.. hurt. She climbed out of the bed and returned to her own, burrowing under the covers again. As she felt herself drift to sleep, she almost thought she could hear the sound of Aquaria crying across the room.

-

When Brianna woke up the next morning, Aquaria was nowhere to be seen. She sighed deeply, asking herself if she made a mistake agreeing to that last night. She couldn’t do anything to change it, though, so she grabbed some clothes and her shower essentials and headed to the bathroom. She hummed a tune as she showered, taking her sweet time as classes didn’t start until next week. Once she was done, she dried off and put on her bra and panties. Grabbing her lotion out of the bag, she rubbed it on her body before she put on the skirt and shirt she had brought with her. She towel dried her hair quickly, exiting the room to go back to her room.

Aquaria was there this time, sitting on her bed with earbuds in. Brianna continued to dry her hair with the towel before hanging it up so she could run a hairbrush through her blonde locks. Aquaria didn’t even look up, and Brianna could feel a mixture of anger and sadness building up inside her. Neither of them said anything at all.

Brianna grabbed her purse, leaving the room without a sound. Since it was still welcome week, there were activities going on all around campus. She checked out the activity fair, and was stopped by a member of the school’s LGBT group when she noticed Brianna checking out the information.

“Hey girl, my name’s Monèt and I’m the president of the LGBT club,” the girl introduced herself. She had a short pink pixie haircut and was wearing a yellow and green dress that looked like one of those sponges you use to clean the sink. “We meet every Thursday night, and our first meeting of the year is in two days,” Monèt continued.

Brianna gave the girl a smile and introduced herself, “I’m Brianna, and I’d really love to join.” She took an information pamphlet and Monèt’s phone number, for when she needed anything.

Her next stop was the newspaper club, led by a unique-looking girl named Dusty. They chatted for a bit, Brianna revealing she actually worked on her high school newspaper back at home. She took one of the pamphlets from that station too and got on her way.

She went straight to lunch from there, grabbing a salad and some diet coke before taking an empty table. As she was eating, she saw Aquaria enter the building.

“Hey, Aquaria!” Brianna called out, just loud enough for the girl to hear. But Aquaria kept her eyes straight forward and continued walking to the food court. Brianna’s confusion kept on growing.

-

That evening, Brianna went out for dinner with Monèt. The two clicked instantly, laughing constantly and sharing stories. Brianna felt like she had known the girl forever, and it was nice being able to talk about lesbian issues with another lesbian.

The big issue on Brianna’s mind was Aquaria. She told Monèt about their night, how Aquaria was all over her and then as soon as it was over, she pretended she didn’t exist. Monèt listened to the whole thing, thinking about it for a minute or so before bringing up something Brianna hadn’t thought about.

“Bitch, does she even like girls?” Monèt asked, brows furrowed together. “It sounds like she’s embarrassed or something.”

“She told me she’s never been with a girl before but she was basically begging me with that whiny little voice,” Brianna told her, resting her chin on her hand. “We didn’t really discuss sexuality as I was eating her out,” she continued casually, as if they were discussing something as mundane as the weather.

Monèt laughed, almost choking on her food, before going serious again. “I can tell you like to joke, girl, but I’m serious when I say you need to be careful.”

Brianna nodded, putting her trash in the middle of her tray. “I’ll talk to her about it,” she decided, standing up and taking her tray to the tray return. The pair said their goodbyes and Brianna took off back towards the dorm.

Aquaria was laying in bed, already changed into her bra and panty set. Brianna tore her eyes away from the girl, ready to be completely ignored. She set down her bag and pulled her hair up into a bun as she prepared to change.

“Hey,” Aquaria said simply, as if nothing had happened. She propped herself up with her arm, looking over at Brianna. “You were out late,” she continued, pushing herself up and getting out of the bed. She walked over to Brianna, who was now only in her bra and skirt. Aquaria’s arms moved to rest on the short girl’s shoulders, pulling her slightly closer to her own body.

“Aquaria -” Brianna started, only to be cut off by Aquaria’s lips pressing firmly to hers. Brianna kept her eyes open and noticed Aquaria’s were shut so tightly it almost looked like she was in pain. After a moment, Brianna pulled away and Aquaria immediately tried to go back in.

“Aquaria, stop it. What the fuck are we doing here?” she asked, genuinely confused. She stepped away from Aquaria’s arms, sitting down on her bed. “You acted as if you were scared when we got walked in on at the party, and then you asked me to eat you out but you didn’t want any extra kissing or touching. You completely ignored me all day today and all the sudden you’re all over me again. What the fuck, Aquaria? Do you even like girls?” The words spilled out of her like word vomit.

Aquaria took a step back, her demeanor turning ice-cold. “You could’ve said no,” she said simply, crossing her arms.

“I thought you.. liked me or something. I thought you wanted to have sex, not that I was going to be your own personal sex toy,” Brianna spat back.

“Oh my fucking god, do you think I would ask you to do that if I didn’t at least like you somewhat? I’m a curious girl and I thought you looked like a good girl to try it with,” Aquaria admitted, not feeling guilty in the slightest.

“Oh, so I’m just an accessory for your college experiment?” Brianna asked, voice growing louder as she felt anger rising in her. She got up and took a step towards Aquaria. “I am  _ not _ a toy you can play with and toss aside, Aquaria, I -”

She was cut off again by Aquaria pushing her down onto her own bed, straddling her lap as she kissed her messily. Hands were roaming all over, Aquaria’s on Brianna’s breasts and Brianna’s on Aquaria’s ass. Aquaria began to grind down on Brianna, eliciting a moan from the smaller girl. Aquaria kissed down her neck before pulling away completely and getting up to turn off the lights.

“Why’d you turn the lights off?” Brianna asked, sitting up as Aquaria came back over.

“I can’t do it with the lights on,” Aquaria mumbled, back to the quiet voice from the night before. She leaned back in to kiss Brianna again, laying down on the bed and pulling the blonde on top of her. Brianna straddled Aquaria’s waist, kissing down her neck and sucking at the porcelain skin above her collarbone. Aquaria was biting her lip hard, trying not to make any noises that would be suspicious to anyone that could hear.

Aquaria took Brianna’s hand and slid it down until it was inside Aquaria’s panties. Brianna began to slowly circle her clit with her fingers. Aquaria was soaking wet already, making it very easy to insert two fingers a few moments later. Aquaria’s hips moved up off the bed, thrusting toward Brianna’s fingers. Brianna moved down, kissing Aquaria’s hip bones before licking down to her clit and sucking on it. Aquaria let out a quiet whine, the first noise she had allowed herself to make that night. Brianna moved her fingers faster, circling her tongue around the dark-haired girl’s clit until she felt her clench around her fingers. Aquaria rode out her orgasm on Brianna’s fingers, falling flat to the bed, out of breath. Brianna pulled her fingers back out, wiping them on the shirt she had taken off. It needed to be washed anyway.

When Brianna went to lay down next to Aquaria, the girl sat up and got off the bed, walking back to her own. Brianna didn’t say anything, just sighed and pulled the covers over herself. It was silent for the rest of the night.

-

In the morning, Aquaria was awake and dressed, sitting in her bed on her phone, by the time Brianna got up. They didn’t speak, just exchanged glances, as Brianna gathered some clothes from the closet and prepared to shower. As she walked out the door, one of Aquaria’s friends, Ariel, was arriving, stepping past Brianna to enter the room.

Brianna got to the shower and set her stuff out, realizing she had forgotten her shampoo back in the room. As she reached the room, she could hear the girls talking from outside the door. She went to open it, but froze when she heard what they were saying.

“You didn’t tell me she was a dyke,” an unfamiliar voice, Ariel’s, said.

“Yeah, what about it?” Aquaria replied.

“Aren’t you worried she’s going to try to do something to you?”

Aquaria laughed. “Oh, I’m letting her,” she replied.

“Aquaria, you’re straighter than a stripper pole.”

“Yeah, but dykes know how to use their tongue. She fucks me pretty good, and it’s enough to tide me over until I get a boyfriend.”

“I can’t believe you got put with a lesbo.”

“Yeah, she’s like a live-in sex toy.”

Brianna bit her lip, hard enough that she tasted blood on her tongue. She knew Aquaria was acting weird, but she had assumed the girl was just nervous about being with a girl for the first time. She remembered their argument last night, about Brianna being used as some sort of sex toy, and she felt tears prick at her eyes. She was right about her.

“Does she know you’re straight?” Ariel continued.

“Fuck no, I told her I’m curious and had never been with a girl,” Aquaria replied.

“And she’s falling for it? Pathetic bitch.”

“Yeah, I might keep going to see how long it can last. She is  _ really  _ good at giving head.”

Brianna felt sick. She wiped her eyes and loudly put her key in the lock to notify the girls inside that she was coming in, hoping it would end their conversation. It did.

Brianna walked in as if nothing was wrong, walking to her dresser and grabbing her bottle of shampoo. She avoided eye contact as she turned back around to exit the room. In the shower, once she had washed her hair and body, she slid down the wall, letting water hit her face. And just like that, she started crying.

It was just like back home. Except instead of hurting her physically, now they were doing it mentally. She felt so stupid to have fallen for it. She let herself sob until the water ran cold. She stood up and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and began drying off with her towel. As she was drying off, she heard a couple of knocks on the door.  _ Great _ .

“Brianna, is that you? Are you okay, sis?” It was Monèt’s voice. Brianna definitely wasn’t expecting that, she didn’t even know Monèt lived in her dorm. Ironically, it wasn’t brought up over dinner.

Brianna wrapped the towel around herself and cracked the door open to show a worried-looking Monèt. Upon seeing her, Brianna felt her lip quiver, and then she was sobbing again. Monèt stepped forward and pulled Brianna to her, not caring that her shirt was getting wet from the small girl’s hair and tears. The taller girl held her for a few minutes, letting her go once the sobs had died down to quiet sniffs.

“You were right. She’s straight and using me to get herself off. Her own personal dyke sex toy,” Brianna told her, voice hoarse after all the crying. She reached up to wipe at her eyes and her towel slipped a bit, but Monèt caught it and pulled it back up for her.

“Alright, I know what we’re gonna do. Get your pretty ass dressed, you’re coming with me,” Monèt told her, rubbing her shoulder affectionately before exiting the shower room to stand behind the door.

Brianna finished drying herself off and towel dried her hair a bit before putting on the jeans and t-shirt she had brought with her. She gathered her belongings and exited the room. Looking down at the toiletries in her hands, she bit her lip.

“Do I have to go back in there?” Brianna asked quietly, and Monèt slid her arm around the girl’s shoulders.

“No, take it to my room,” Monèt responded, leading the girl out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room. Brianna thanked her and set down her stuff on the empty side of Monèt’s room.

“They didn’t give me a roommate,” Monèt explained simply when she saw Brianna’s confused look on her face.

“Now, come with me to the dorm director.” Monèt took her hand and led her back out into the hall, ignoring Brianna’s protests about how she needed to brush her hair.

The pair sat in with the dorm director for a while, explaining the situation using as little detail as possible, per Brianna’s request. There were two options: Brianna could change rooms, or they could kick Aquaria out of the room. Brianna had to think about it, but before she could respond, Monèt piped up.

“She can stay with me. I can help her move her stuff,” Monèt offered. The director looked at Brianna, raising an eyebrow as if asking if that was okay.

“I’d be okay with that,” Brianna confirmed, and the director took out some papers for her to fill out. As Brianna filled out the papers, she felt comfort in the form of Monèt’s hand resting on her knee.

-

When they got back to Brianna and Aquaria’s room, Aquaria was gone. Brianna took a deep breath and looked at Monèt, who nodded at her. They started gathering her belongings up.

It took a few hours to get everything moved, but Aquaria still didn’t return in the time they were moving. Once the room looked as bare as it did before she moved in, Brianna grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a message to Aquaria:

“Have fun finding another sex toy.”

She placed the note on the girl’s pillow and turned around, heading back to the door where Monèt was waiting for her.

“Ready?” the taller girl asked.

“Yep,” Brianna confirmed, sliding her arm around Monèt’s waist and leaning against her shoulder as they walked back to their new room.

-

When Aquaria returned to the room, she noticed one side was bare and there was a note on her pillow. She picked up the note and read it, pressing her lips together tightly. She threw it away and picked up her pillow, burying her face in it and screaming, “ _Fuck_!”

 

Every time after that, Brianna would never look in Aquaria’s direction. She was too busy paying attention to her best friend and girlfriend, Monèt.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to spoil it at the beginning, but i hope you guys liked the mizchange i threw in there! i didn't want brianna to have to be sad and alone, so i gave her the best relationship she'll ever have.


End file.
